


Simples Pecado

by YumeBaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Challenge Response, Desafio de One-Shots YOI, Jyuri, M/M, Pliroy, Porn With Plot, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, halp, jurio, omg im scary
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaku/pseuds/YumeBaku
Summary: Que diremos então? A Lei é pecado? De maneira nenhuma! De fato, eu não saberia o que é pecado, a não ser por meio da Lei. Pois, na realidade, eu não saberia o que é cobiça, se a Lei não dissesse: "Não cobiçarás".Romanos 7:7[ DESAFIO DE ONESHOTS DE YOI ]Desafio 2 - 7 Pecados Capitais(Cobiça/Luxúria)





	Simples Pecado

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO IMPORTANTE:  
> A fanfic contém cenas de sexo entre homens e conteúdo religioso. Se QUALQUER um desses temas te ofende ou te deixa sensível não leia. Terão citações da bíblia e cenas de moral religiosa duvidosa. Então evitemos estresse. 
> 
> Boa leitura. ♥

– E lembrem-se: É mais fácil resistir ao primeiro dos nossos desejos que a todos os que o seguem. Todos sofremos tentações, mas Jesus nos mostra o caminho para resistir ao pecado. A tentação não vem de Deus, vem do mundano... Dos nossos próprios desejos e fraquezas. O pecado não está em ser tentado, ele se encontra no ceder dos desejos. Por isso quando passarem por essas tentações peçam a ajuda de Jesus, pois ele nos entende e nos guia. – Houve uma pausa seguida de um sorriso amável do jovem que observava sua pequena plateia atento. – Nos vemos semana que vem? Fiquem em paz irmãos.

 

Uma pequena roda de jovens que estavam sentados no chão de madeira começou a se dissipar enquanto ouviam-se algumas despedidas e cochichos. O homem de olhos azuis acenava para cada um dos menores sem perder aquele sorriso tranquilo até seus olhos encontrarem uma figura desconhecida encostada na parede da igreja próxima a porta. Um jovem loiro de cabelos longos sorria de uma forma quase intimidadora para Jean. Os olhos cruzaram-se por segundos e então o estranho virou-se e caminhou para fora da igreja. Jean seguiu guardando os materiais de estudo sem prestar muita atenção aos movimentos, pois um calafrio percorrera sua espinha deixando-o inquieto.

 

– Jean! Oi, tá tudo bem? – Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado tão alto e piscou algumas vezes encarando Isabella que agora olhava-o com certa preocupação.

– Bella... Desculpe, eu estava pensando sobre o encontro com os jovens de hoje. – Sorriu brevemente um pouco constrangido. – Precisa de algo?

– Só queria saber se está tudo certo pro jantar de hoje? Com o pessoal da igreja e tal...?

– Ah, claro. Meus pais vão resolver tudo. Te vejo lá?

– Não perderia, você sabe. – Riu abertamente acenando para o moreno enquanto saía do local.

 

Jean suspirou antes de guardar o material. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao altar e fez o sinal da cruz antes de sair e trancar a igreja.

Percebeu que suas mãos suavam frio e aquela sensação de estar sendo observado não o abandonava. Apressou o passo, cumprimentando rapidamente as pessoas que lhe dirigiam o olhar tentando parecer tranquilo. Entrou em casa subindo as escadas sem nem reparar se havia alguém por ali e trancou-se no quarto. Precisava de um banho.

 

Encheu a banheira e entrou tentando relaxar os músculos. Estava se dedicando demais à igreja, pois tinha boas chances de deixar de palestrar e se tornar padre quando completasse 25 anos. Já estava quase finalizando o curso e isso o estava deixando nervoso. Seus pais esperavam muito por isso. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

 

_Ouvia um riso grave na sala, como se ecoasse. A penumbra permitia pouco para os olhos do canadense, mas reconhecia aqueles fios... Dourados como o sol. O sorriso desafiador se mostrava aos poucos, conforme a figura se aproximava de Jean; Ver os olhos verdes vidrados em si o fez suspirar em expectativa. Sentiu a boca seca e um tremor percorrer todo seu corpo. Sentia-se **errado** e isso parecia tão  **certo**._

_“Perdoe-me padre, pois eu pequei...”_

 

Despertou segurando-se nas laterais da banheira como se estivesse em queda livre. Olhou atordoado a água se espalhar pelo chão do banheiro devido ao movimento brusco de seu corpo e percebeu que seu coração batia acelerado e que deus o perdoasse, mas havia tido um ereção. Aquilo era o cúmulo! Não podia deixar-se levar por algo dessa natureza, não agora. Levantou–se apressado e caminhou até o quarto enrolado em sua toalha tentando não pensar sobre aquele sonho insano que havia causado essa situação desconfortável. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, segurou seu terço com força e rezou para que aquele sentimento sumisse e quando sumiu vestiu-se com pressa e resolveu juntar-se a sua família, porque precisava estar em bom estado quando os sacerdotes e irmãs chegassem para o jantar. Sua família normalmente sediava os encontros de religiosos da comunidade.

 

O aroma de tempero já havia dominado a casa e Jean não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ver seus pais conversando na cozinha. Abraçou a mãe beijando–lhe o topo da cabeça e caminhou até a porta para receber os convidados que tocavam a campainha. A noite passou rápida, alguns comentários sobre as missas e projetos que tinham sendo ditos ou assuntos cotidianos sendo compartilhados. Pediu licença ao levantar-se da mesa sendo seguido por Isabella até a varanda. Sentaram-se nas escadas em um silêncio que parecia sem fim. Não era comum ter Jean-Jacques Leroy tão quieto.

 

– O que aconteceu hoje pra você estar tão distraído? – Olhou o moreno deixando um sorriso escapar – Alguma aluna bonitinha tirou sua concentração?

– Meu Deus, Bella! – Riu do comentário da amiga – Claro, que não. É só que... Deixa pra lá.

– Como assim JJ? Pode chorar pra mim. – Riu ao ver o maior revirar os olhos.

– Tinha um garoto hoje... Eu nunca vi ele antes.

– Nem todos os garotos da cidade vão na igreja, você tá ligado né?

– Não Bella... Eu nunca vi ele na cidade. E foi tão estranho... Eu não sei explicar. – Esfregou os olhos tentando não se lembrar do sonho que envolvia o garoto em questão.

– Hmm... Todo mundo se conhece nesse buraco. Como ele era?

– Magro, pálido, cabelos loiros compridos... Usava uma camiseta de banda eu acho. – Preferiu não dizer que sabia até a cor dos olhos.

– Não faço ideia. Tem certeza que não tá trabalhando demais? – Franziu o cenho olhando para o outro.

– Não sei, talvez. – Suspirou novamente.

– Talvez seja um incubus. – Tentou ficar séria, mas acabou gargalhando ao ver a expressão de espanto do outro.

– Bella! Quer me ferrar? – Riu nervoso olhando para a porta.

– Okay, okay! Parei. – Tentava controlar o riso enquanto levantava de forma preguiçosa. – Preciso ir. Tenta não se preocupar com tudo desse jeito. Talvez o garoto tenha feito merda e acha que falar com o padre resolva.

– Eu não sou padre ainda.

– E como que ele vai saber? Você já age igual os velhos.

– Bella!

 

•••

 

Não obteve resposta, Isabella apenas mostrou a língua e voltou para dentro da casa. Ouviu a menor despedir-se de todos e então todos estavam se retirando. Cumprimentou o padre que era seu mentor e despediu-se dos demais, subindo direto para seu quarto. Precisava acordar cedo e receber as pessoas na missa de domingo.

 

Não havia muito tempo desde a abertura da igreja. Alguns fiéis já adentravam o local e sentavam-se em lugares aleatórios. Jean recepcionava brevemente cada um que chegava naquela manhã quente de verão. Estava cansado, como se não tivesse dormido. Sabia que havia sonhado, mas não recordava o conteúdo daquelas visões. Pensava ser culpa pelo deslize do outro dia, sentia-se traído e traidor ao mesmo tempo. Porque tinha que passar por tais provações nessa altura do campeonato?!

Sorria quase sem vontade naquele dia, apertando a mão dos conhecidos e torcendo para não notarem sua inquietude. Quase comemorou quando todos haviam entrado, havia algumas faces que não sabia o nome, mas finais de semana eram comuns para encontros familiares e decidiu não se ater a isso. Sentou-se em seu lugar no altar e acompanhou o culto quase automaticamente enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se nas mãos frias.

Pouco passava da metade da missa quando percebeu a presença daquela figura estranha do outro dia. Estava sentado nas fileiras mais afastadas do altar, os cabelos loiros presos e aquele maldito sorriso debochado estampando o rosto pálido. Sentiu seu coração acelerar. Queria acreditar que estava imaginando coisas, mas o olhar ferino estava sim preso ao seu próprio. Engoliu em seco e rezou com mais fervor. Como era possível que ninguém percebesse a presença de alguém como ele ali? Tentou encarar Isabella que sentava duas fileiras atrás dele, mas ela parecia absorta nos próprios pensamentos em um jeito único de fugir da ladainha religiosa.

Parecia uma eternidade e estava tão desesperado que sequer ouviu quando o padre finalizou o encontro daquela manhã. Moveu-se nervosamente ao perceber as pessoas levantando-se de seus lugares e rumando para a saída. Estava decidido a ir questionar o garoto quando sentiu seu braço ser tocado pela irmã Lília, não tinha escolha se não ouvi-la e quando voltou sua atenção para o salão ele não estava mais lá.

Sentiu raiva e culpou-se por isso. Respirou fundo e seguiu para uma das salas de oração.

 

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado ali, mas queria ficar sozinho. Ouviu passos e conversas animadas, provavelmente eram os alunos da catequese e decidiu sair antes de ser visto. Correu debilmente até o salão e quando percebeu que ainda havia um casal na porta da igreja jogou-se na primeira porta que viu. Não entendia aquele calor repentino, estava suando naquelas roupas negras. Tentou relaxar e feito isso notou que estava escuro.

Antes que pudesse correr dali ouviu a porta da cabine do lado bater. Sabia que se descobrissem que estava ali e não era padre teria problemas, então ficou quieto. Tinha medo até do barulho que sua respiração fazia, sentia-se tolo. Ensaiou um pedido de perdão por aquele momento de estupidez, mas teve seus pensamentos cortados quando a voz grave quebrou o silêncio aterrador daquela cabine de confissão.

 

– Perdoe-me padre, pois eu pequei... – Jean sentiu seu sangue gelar e quase choramingou ao sentir seu baixo ventre formigar quando o outro riu despreocupado, fazendo-o remexer-se na cadeira de madeira. Pigarreou antes de criar coragem de seguir com aquilo.

– E o que você fez irmão? – Sentia-se um completo idiota naquela situação. Seu coração batia tão descontroladamente que sentia seu peito doer. Sabia que sua voz saía trêmula.

– A minha ganância não me deixa parar... – A voz era arrastada, como se o provocasse. Estava delirante afinal?

– ...Parar com o que?

– De desejar o que não posso ter. – Outro riso saiu do garoto. Criou coragem para encarar a madeira telada que os separava e sentiu que de um momento para o outro seu coração poderia parar. Os olhos verdes poderiam invadir seus pensamentos e aquele sorriso de canto parecia não sair do rosto do loiro. Sabia que estava duro e agora definitivamente não poderia sair dali. Sentiu o rosto arder com a expressão que o outro fazia.

– Eu... Tenho certeza que se você se arrepender genuinamente encontrará a paz que procura. – Tentava inutilmente manter a voz firme, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios finos que se desenhavam para si.

– Ah padre... Mas eu não me arrependo. – A voz do loiro saiu divertida antes dele abrir a porta e sair do confessionário.

 

Soltou um gemido frustrado pelo membro que não ganhava atenção. Lutou internamente para não se aliviar ali mesmo, estava enlouquecendo naquele lugar abafado. Num estalo jogou-se para fora da cabine correndo até a entrada da igreja buscando o garoto que o atormentava daquele jeito, mas era como se ele tivesse desaparecido.

Ouviu uma tosse forçada vindo do interior do lugar e assustou-se ao perceber que havia passado por alguém sem perceber. Virou-se tentando não aparentar aquele mar de desespero em que se encontrava.

 

– Hey cara... – Um rapaz alto se aproximou de Jean rindo soprado. – Tá tudo bem? Se escondendo na cabine... Deve estar cansado mesmo.

– Ah! Emil! – Riu nervoso ajeitando a batina. – Eu só dormi meio mal.

– Precisa descansar cara. – Sorriu dando um tapa amigável no ombro do moreno.

– Ah, pode deixar. – Sorriu ainda olhando para os lados buscando o garoto. – Ãhn... Me diz uma coisa... Tu não viu por acaso uma cara loiro passar por aqui?

– Loiro? Não. Não vi ninguém na verdade.

– Ah, okay. Obrigado. – Sorriu brevemente. – Hora de me arrumar para a próxima missa. Com licença.

 

As horas que se seguiram passaram incrivelmente rápidas na visão de Jean. Quando percebeu já estava em casa. Seus pais jantariam fora e decidiu não comer nada, pois aquele nervosismo cultivado o dia inteiro havia lhe deixado sem fome.

Quanto mais pensava sobre aquilo tudo, mais confuso ficava. Não era possível que não houvesse ninguém que tivesse visto aquele garoto.

  Decidiu que dormir seria a melhor opção. Tomou banho o mais rápido que pode e se jogou no colchão macio tentando não pensar em nada. Estava realmente cansado e não demorou a cair no sono.

 

_**“Padre...”**  Seu coração estava acelerado. Novamente estava em um lugar abafado e escuro. Mais uma vez a voz rouca lhe causava arrepios. **“Eu não me arrependo...”** Fechou os olhos tentando lembrar-se de alguma oração, qualquer uma. Nada vinha à mente exceto aquela voz.  **“É errado desejar um homem de deus, padre?”** Abriu os olhos e pôde ver o outro realmente próximo, a franja loira tapando um dos olhos.  **“Eu não consigo evitar sentir esse desejo...”**  Não conseguiu conter o gemido ao sentir os dedos finos descendo por seus braços, quis tomá-lo mais que tudo naquele momento.  **“Me ajude a aplacar essa ganância...”** Sentia os sentidos embaçados, sua mente estava torpe. Sentia desejo.  **“Jean...?”** Soltou um gemido sôfrego ao sentir a mão do loiro tocar seu membro por cima das roupas. Levou a própria mão à do outro com a intenção de interromper tal ato, porém se viu incentivando-o. A respiração se tornou descompassada e sentiu-se zonzo._

 

Abriu os olhos para ver um feixe de luz que entrava pela janela do quarto. Suas roupas estavam ensopadas de suor e suas pernas tremiam de leve. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que sua mão encontrava-se dentro da roupa íntima e que seu membro implorava por alívio. Pensou em se levantar e rezar pedindo por perdão, mas não o fez. Fechou a mão em seu pênis e passou a estimulá-lo com movimentos lentos quase receosos, tentando abafar os sons vergonhosos contra a mão livre. Sentia-se sujo. Pior que isso: sentia-se bem. Acabou sentindo-se derramar na própria mão. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo antes de se levantar e tomar banho.

Passou a mão pelo espelho desembaçando-o antes de se encarar. Estava começando a ficar com olheiras. Pensou na conversa com Isabella e sentiu a espinha gelar. “Incubus”. Era isso mesmo que aquilo significava? Não havia outra explicação.

Lavou o rosto com água fria, não tinha tempo pra pensar nessas fantasias. Estava estressado, era só isso.

 

•••

 

Já era meio-dia e ainda não havia saído da biblioteca da igreja. Acordara cedo para que não tivesse companhia durante sua pesquisa. Leu tudo que podia sobre incubus, pois a bem verdade não conseguia parar de pensar que estava sendo atacado por um deles. Concentrou-se novamente em sua leitura, não sabia quantos artigos já tinha visto, mas não podia parar agora.

 

“ **Íncubo**  (em latim  **incubus** , de  _incubare_ ) é um demônio na forma masculina que se encontra com pessoas fragilizadas emocionalmente, a fim de ter uma relação sexual com elas. O íncubo drena a energia da vítima para se alimentar, e na maioria das vezes deixa-a viva, mas em condições muito frágeis. A versão feminina desse demônio é chamada de  **súcubo**.

 

O íncubo geralmente aparece em sonhos que a vítima está sentindo prazer, ou quando ela não tem como capacidade de se defender. Ele toma a forma mais atraente para a vítima, atraindo-a para si com seu magnetismo, sugando a energia sexual de sua parceira. Indefesa diante da situação, a vítima desse ser oferece involuntariamente sua energia, como forma de retribuição, durante os atos cometidos. Ao acordar se sente fragilizada e cansada, apesar de, na maioria das vezes, não se lembrar de nada.” ***

 

– Íncubo? É isso que você acha que eu sou? – Jean poderia ter enfartado naquele momento. A voz rouca ecoou pela pequena sala seguida de uma risada breve.

– O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?! – Exasperou-se apesar de controlar o tom de voz fazendo-a sair quase sussurrada. Os olhos estavam arregalados e não sabia se corria pra longe ou se trancava ali com ele. Optou pela segunda opção.

– Eu estudo aqui...? – Riu observando o maior fechar a porta. – Sabe? Crisma e tal?

– Crisma? – Jean olhou-o de cima a baixo, não podia ser real. O loiro usava uma calça preta rasgada e uma camiseta do Metallica. Tinha que ser uma piada de mau gosto. Era isso. Alguém estava tirando com a cara dele.

– Ãhn... Sim? – Torceu o nariz para a expressão do moreno antes de sentar na ponta da mesa de madeira. – Meus pais encheram o saco e eu decidi fazer pra acabar logo com isso.

– Aham. – Jean quase se empurrava contra a porta olhando incrédulo para o garoto a frente. – Quem são seus pais? Porque ninguém te conhece aqui?

– Hahah, você perguntou de mim pras pessoas? – Sorriu sacana observando o rosto do canadense corar. – Casa azul, rua sete. Ekaterina Plisetskaya e Andrei Plisetsky. Feliz  _padre_? – Desceu da mesa andando em direção ao moreno.

– Hm... Os novos moradores... Não sabia que eles tinham um garoto.

– Garoto? – Sorriu largo parando a poucos passos do outro. – Eu tenho 20 anos okay? Não precisa se sentir culpado.

– Não faço ideia do que você está falando. Mas pela hora você deveria estar na aula certo? – Deu a volta no menor pegando os livros apressadamente para recoloca-los nas prateleiras.

– Não tem aula hoje padre, as turmas são na quarta lembra? – Riu baixo do nervosismo do outro.

– Eu não sou um padre ainda. – Suspirou encarando o menor. – E não sei o seu nome.

– Então não deveria estar tão nervoso, deveria? – Jean observou o outro se aproximar e tentou dar um passo para trás sendo impedido pela mesa. – Eee~ Meu nome é Yuri. É um  _prazer_  finalmente me apresentar pra você. – Riu dando ênfase na palavra que fez Jean suspirar.

 

Jean encostou-se na mesa e fechou os olhos tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Era demais pra cabeça dele. Havia mesmo chegado a considerar que o garoto era um incubus? Havia perdido a noção de realidade.

 

– Mas e então... O que te fez pensar que eu era um íncubo? – Yuri sentiu o corpo do maior sobressaltar ao encostar-se nele pesando-o contra a mesa. – Anda sonhando comigo, é? – A ultima frase mais parecia um sussurro.

– O que você ganha com isso? – Tentou manter a voz firme e concentrar-se em algo que não fosse o corpo do outro contra o seu.

– Hmm... Prazer? – Voltou a mostrar o sorriso que sabia que tirava o maior de sua tranquilidade. – Desculpe padre, eu não consigo evitar querer o que eu não posso ter.

\- É... Isso é pecado. – Sua respiração começou a ficar agitada com aquela proximidade. Pelos céus! Precisava manter a calma e afastar o loiro logo.

– Que diremos então? A Lei é pecado? De maneira nenhuma! De fato, eu não saberia o que é pecado, a não ser por meio da Lei. Pois, na realidade, eu não saberia o que é luxúria, se a Lei não dissesse: “Não cometerás atos impuros”.

– Romanos 7:7. Exceto que seria cobiça. E “não cobiçarás”. – Tentou não pensar no significado daquela mudança na citação. Precisava sair daquela situação e parar de mergulhar naqueles benditos olhos verdes, mas não conseguia. Sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado com mais força. Ver os olhos do menos se fecharem em deleite fez seu sangue ferver.  **Tão errado e tão certo**.

 

Já conseguia sentir a respiração do loiro contra seu rosto, estava a um passo de cair na maior tentação que já tivera na vida. Sentia-se preso ao seu incubus imaginário. Sua mão correu pela cintura fina sem que mandasse e já podia sentir os lábios do outro roçarem os seus quando foi tirado daquele momento devasso. Ouviu passos no corredor e reconheceu a voz do padre na mesma hora que ela foi pronunciada.

 

Yuri separou-se do maior esbanjando um sorriso aberto, parecia tranquilo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Saiu da sala e o deixou lá perdido, com a respiração digna de um maratonista. Passou a mão pela testa, estava suando frio. Precisava estar pronto para a tarde quando haveria a missa da semana santa. Estava completamente em apuros e sabia disso.

 

•••

 

Yuri passou toda a missa fuzilando o moreno com o olhar. Jean nem precisava olhar naquela direção para saber. Novamente quis comemorar quando acabou. Esperou todos irem embora para pegar suas coisas. Estava escurecendo lá fora e não havia mais ninguém no local. Verificou cada sala, cada canto. Acabava de fechar a porta que dava para o local de estudos da igreja e se dirigia para a saída quando teve seu braço puxado. Mal teve tempo de entender o que havia acontecido e estava sentado na cabine de confissões. Aquela sensação de abafamento, o escuro e os malditos olhos ferinos. Era a concretização daqueles sonhos profanos. Queria ter forças pra sair dali, mas nem sequer tentou rezar dessa vez. Se Yuri era a representação da ganância naquele momento, então estava claro para ele que seria a própria luxúria. Fechou os olhos e suspirou uma ultima vez antes de ignorar todos os pensamentos que tentavam alertá-lo para o pecado que estava cometendo.

 

Quando sua mão alcançou os fios longos não havia mais volta e ele sabia. Puxou o loiro para seu colo e beijou-o como nunca imaginou beijar alguém. Não havia espaço para nada além do desejo exagerado e imensurável por prazer.

Correu as mãos pela cintura de Yuri, apertando cada parte de conseguia, puxando-o pra mais perto do seu corpo, quase como se pudessem se fundir.

O menor rebolava contra seu membro arrancando gemidos cada vez menos castos do canadense. Jean precisava marcar cada parte daquele homem, mordendo e chupando a pele alva do pescoço e ombros, quase arrancando a camiseta que o mesmo vestia. Sentia-se impuro e aquilo o excitava cada vez mais.

Poderia citar alguns pecados que o acometiam naquele momento. Nenhum deles conseguia abranger o que Jean sentia. Como se estivesse livre de correntes que o cansavam e pesavam e o impediam de sentir-se vivo.

 

– Você devia se ajoelhar e buscar redenção sabia? – Sua voz saía grave no momento o que fez Yuri gemer com a cena. Mordeu o ombro do moreno de forma que provavelmente deixaria marca.

– Não se preocupe  _padre_ , eu vou ser um bom garoto agora. – Sorriu descendo o corpo até o chão e ajoelhando-se em frente ao outro. Ajudou-o a tirar a batina e abrir a calça social.

 

Os olhos de Jean brilhavam com a cena. Toda aquela volúpia era absolutamente demais. Queria ser devorado pelo russo. Sentia  **fome**  por aquilo. Jogou a cabeça para trás por um breve momento ao sentir a língua do outro deslizar pelo seu sexo. Não tentou conter o gemido arrastado ou a mão que agarrava os fios longos com força. Yuri rodeava a ponta do pênis com a língua e sugava como provocação até que teve sua cabeça levemente pressionada contra o falo do maior. Quis rir pela delicadeza com que Jean fez tal coisa, mas se concentrou em abocanhar todo o pênis como pode. Desceu até a base e voltou, seguindo os movimentos ritmados até sentir o corpo do moreno tremer e se derramar e sua boca. Engoliu o que lhe foi oferecido com gosto, sentindo seu próprio membro pulsar com os sons que vinham do canadense. Aproveitou o tempo que o outro usava para se recuperar para tirar a própria calça e cueca e voltar a sentar no colo do mesmo. Instantaneamente Jean levou as mãos às coxas do menor. Por Deus como queria marcar cada parte daquele maldito! A pele branca só fazia sua imaginação viajar com as possibilidades. Sentia Yuri arranhar a pele por baixo da camisa e nem percebeu quando o menor terminou de abrir aqueles botões. Levou a mão direita ao membro necessitado de Yuri estimulando-o junto ao seu enquanto continuava a apertar e arranhar a cintura dele com a mão livre. Estava a ponto de enlouquecer.

 

– Jean... Anda logo e me fode. – Yuri soava tão manhoso que tinha vontade de manter aquele momento pra sempre.

 

Levou três dedos a boca do russo que prontamente chupou com vontade simulando um oral e não demorou para Jean introduzir um dedo no menor que gemia de expectativa. Precisava manter a calma ou acabaria machucando-o de tanta vontade que sentia. Introduziu o segundo dedo quando o loiro começou a rebolar e se empurrar contra sua mão e segundos depois colocou o terceiro dedo arrancando um gemido mais alto e extremamente erótico do mesmo. Não podia mais se segurar. Tirou os dedos ouvindo-o choramingar de frustração e ergueu o corpo leve brevemente encaixando seu membro na entrada do outro.

Nem teve tempo de falar nada e Yuri já havia se jogado contra o corpo do maior, penetrando praticamente todo o pênis no corpo apertado. Quase gritou ao ser engolido pelo menor, era uma sensação única e inexplicável. Sua mente estava nublada e só conseguia pensar em auxiliar Yuri a subir e descer em seu colo.

 

– AH! Jean, faz... Isso d- novo! – Ouvir Yuri gemer daquele jeito era combustível para o corpo do canadense.

 

Ergueu o corpo do menor sem parar a penetração e girou pressionando-o contra a parede da cabine. Segurou as pernas do mesmo abrindo-as ainda mais e jogou seu corpo contra o dele deixando de lado qualquer pudor ou preocupação. Apenas queria mais daqueles gemidos, queria mais daquele corpo. Seguiu acertando a próstata de Yuri que se dividia entre gemer e falar coisas desconexas que ele acreditava ser em russo. Seguiu penetrando-o enquanto se esbanjava chupando o pescoço e peito do outro até ouvir um gemido arrastado seguido do orgasmo do mesmo.

Empurrou-se mais algumas vezes contra o corpo de Yuri que agora se contraía e terminava com qualquer resistência ao orgasmo que Jean poderia ter fazendo-o de derramar dentro dele.

 

Deixou-se escorregar pela parede após sair de dentro do outro, sentando Yuri no banco e desabando seu peso sobre ele. Sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado e seu cabelo ser acariciado por uma das mãos quentes. Respirou o mais profundamente que conseguiu. Queria guardar o cheiro de Yuri pra sempre.

 

•••

 

O despertador havia tocado pela segunda vez. O Sol já entrava pela janela acertando o rosto de Jean em cheio. Tinha que levantar e ir à missa.

Lavou o rosto e vestiu-se rápido caminhando pela cidade. A rua era movimentada e Jean avistava várias faces desconhecidas. Entrou e sentou em um dos bancos próximos a saída. Já estava parcialmente cheio.

A missa estava prestes a começar quando sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado. Reconheceu o perfume no mesmo momento e sorriu.

 

– Ei padre. – Riu ao ouvir a voz grave próximo do seu ouvido.

– Tá atrasado incubus. – Yuri teve que levar a mão à boca para abafar o riso.

– Já tá arrependido? Podia ser você ali. – Jean virou sua atenção para o loiro que fitava o altar sem desviar.

– Não. Sendo padre eu sou um bom pecador. 

**Author's Note:**

> *** Parte retirada da wikipédia sobre íncubo. 
> 
> Espero que ninguém tenha se ofendido... Obrigada por ler. Comentários são bem vindos.  
> Beijas. ♥


End file.
